This invention relates to game apparatus for playing chess, draughts or checkers, or similar games.
Game board apparatus has been proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,063 to Lehwalder, which comprises a plurality of discs mounted rotatably on a further, larger disc in a sun gear/planetary gear arrangement. Each disc is marked with a conventional 64-square chess board, and rotation of the assembly swings the discs past a seated player in such a way that boards are correctly oriented towards the player.
Other variations of conventional chess boards have been proposed, involving circular boards or multi-tiered boards. Examples include German Offenlegungsschrift no. 3,221,522 and German patent no. 1,811,687.
It is an object of the invention to provide alternative game apparatus.